Finally My Turn Baby Mine
by Bongos-Lucy
Summary: This is really Baby Mine. All Human Alice and Jasper finally have a baby. FLUFF! WARNING Alex is in this so if u haven't read Alex, READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is ALL HUMAN. I thought i'd give alice and jasper a turn. They are both 23**

Alice POV

I wanted a baby. I wanted one more than anything. Jasper wanted one to. I could tell even though he never spoke of it. When ever I brought it up he would nod and leave the room, not really wanting to talk about it. That's it! I'm tired of dreaming about one. I will have a baby.

"Jasper?" I asked, very sweetly.

"Yes?" he asked

"Jasper, I _really _want a baby. You don't understand. Rose and Emmett have Eric and Edward and Bella have Renesmee and Kevin. We have no one." I started crying. Jasper held me close to him and let me cry. It went on for about 20 minutes. Before I knew it I was in our room with Jasper.

"Do you really want a baby?" Jasper asked.

"Yes" I wispered.

**A/N I will NOT go into detail. The point is They have sex. Please don't be mad at me for skipping it. I'm not good at writing sex 'moments'. **

The next day...

"Wow. Jasper, Thanks." I said. I really did want a baby.

"Yah." he said "Maybe we can have a baby now."

"Um ,Yah, maybe." I said. Hopefully that worked.

"I got to go to work." He said getting up.

"No. Stay." I said blinded by the light of the sun.

"I can't." he said. "I want to, but day sex isn't as fun." It was true. Day sex was no good.

"Fine." I said getting up. "Bring back a bottle of wine."

"What kind?" He asked.

"Zinfendel." I said. I loved that wine.

"Love you." He said walking out the door.

"Love you to." I said back.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't wait for Jasper to come home. I was really bored. Maybe I could visit Bella and Edward. Maybe they could come over here, just to be polite. I didn't want to invie myself to their house. That's rude. I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Bella picked up the phone. Great.

"Hi, Bella!" I said.

"Hi Alice." She said.

"Do you and Edward have plans for today?" I asked.

"No. Why?" she asked.

"Do you guys want to visit?" I asked feeling strangly despirate.

"Sure." Bella said. "What time?"

"ASAP!!" I kinda yelled.

"Why are you so hiper?"

"I'm bored." I wined.

"Ok, ok. We're coming over." She said. Then she hung up. I put the phone down and looked around. Our house was always very clean and neat. I just had to get ready.

A half an hour later the doorbell rang. I went to get it. When I opened the door I saw Edward holding Renesmee and Bella holding Kevin.

"Hi guys!" I said. "Come on in." They walked into the house and put the kids down. They hugged me. I loved them. The kids ran into the back yard and Edward , Bella and I went into the kitchen.

"Please sit." I said. They sat. Tipicall. "What do you think of Jasper and I getting a dog?" I asked. Why? I will never know.

"Oh, um, That's , um, interesting." Edward said. Now that I think of it I have always wanted a dog. Not a small one, though. A medium size dog.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I never said it was a _bad _idea. Just, do you really want one?" He said, softer.

"No. I guess not." I said.

"Alice, don't worry. You'll get a baby." She said. By that point I was in tears.

"I think it's time we go." Edward said getting the kids.

"I think I'll stay." Bella said, smiling at me.

"Thanks." I mouthed. Edward and the kids left. Bella stayed with me untill Jasper got home. I had such wonderful friends.

**A/N I'm not done yet! I'll keep updating If you keep reviewing! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper was finally home. Bella left as soon as he came in the door. But before he opened the door she wispered in my ear "Don't worry. It'll happen." I just hoped she was right. Jasper and I ate and went to bed. The next morning I felt a wave of nausea pass through me. I ran to the bathroom and was wretching into the toilet. Jasper didn't wake. He was a heavy sleeper. I glanced at my watch. I must have forgotten to take it off last night. 6:30. I was wide awake. Thankfully it was a Saturday. I could just rest. I stepped out of the bathroom and tiptoed to the kitchen. I felt better. Then it hit me. Morning Sickness! I got dresses and put on my make up. Not that I needed to. Jasper finally woke at 7:00.

"Hi." I said putting on a chocker. I decided not to wear it, just because of the name. Instead I put on a charm bracelet.

"What are you doing? It's only 7:00."

"I'm going shopping with Bella and I need to pick her up early." I lied. I was really going to the 24 hour drug store. They'd probably think it was weird that a 23 year old woman would show up at 7:15 for a pregnancy test.

"Okay. Are you leaving now?" he asked.

"Umm, yah." I said picking out a purse. I gave him a kiss and got in my car. First I went to the cafe. Then a half an hour later I went to the drug store. It took me 15 minutes to get there so I was there at 8. I picked out 6 different tests. Well, one was the same. I couldn't go home. Jasper thinks I'm shopping. So I went to Rosalie's house. I hid the tests in my purse, and I drove to her house. Emmett answered the door.

"Alice?" he said.

"No time to talk. Have to get Rose." I said rushing past him to get Rose. I finally found her. She was making Eric and Emmett breakfast.

"Rose?" I said

"Oh, Hi Alice. What brings you here?" I showed her what was inside my purse. "Alice are you sure you want to try?"

"Yes." I said. She lead me to the bathroom and waited outside when I was done she walked in. One of the test was done. I did two. "You do it." I told her. She slowly picked up the test. Her eyess grew wide.

"Positive." She wispered in shock. HOLY SHIT! I grabbed the test from her hands and looked at the little pink line on it. Finally. the next test was ready. Positive. I took the last 4 test they all said positive. Could it be? was I really pregnant?


	4. AN sssoorrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy

**A/N **

**Sorry! i really hate chapters as authors notes. just wanted to make sure u knew my poll is closing tomorrow (friday june 12) SO if ur going to vote plz do so. **

**Poll- What should the sex of jasper and alice's baby be**

**That's the poll Q^. PLEASE VOTE!!!  
So far 6 people have voted. all 6 hav voted for a girl. :)  
If u want it to be a boy you had better vote. or it'll be a girl!!!! :{D  
oh and the mostash(however u spell it. try and sound it out-------- ^) doesn't mean i'm a dude. because i'm a chick. ok? ok. **

**luv u guys! bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi!** **Ok sorry it took so long! I got a very awesome review telling me to update so I did, thank you barbie-4-lyf.** **Here it is. Alice is going 2 tell Jasper she's pregnant. The anticipation is building! I might die of it! Never mind that. Anyway....... **

I got home at around noon.

"W-wow. You're home early. Actually, r-really early. Why are you home early?" He studdered, nervously. **a/n correct me if spelling is wrong!**

"Well, There was nothing to buy. The 70s are definately back." I said, shuttering. It might have been Alex's favorite time period, but it was my least favorite. How could people dress like that?

"Oh." he said.

"I did get Alex something, though." I said holding out a bag.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just a few necklaces, gloves, fishnetts, and some other stuff from Hot Topic." I lied. I did all that a while ago for Christmas. It was December. "For Christmas."

"I see." he said walking into the kitcken. I followed.

"Jasper?" I said, shyly.

"Huh?" He asked

"I'm Pregnant." I said. He stared at me. I couldn't tell if he was happy or not. Then the corners of his mouth turned to a smile.

"Really!?" He asked excitement in his voice.

"Yes!!!!" I said jumping into his arms. He kissed me. It turned into a long kiss that lasted like 10 minutes. When he let me go I scheduled an appointment for an ultrasound or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention. I was way to happy.

**A/N ok. sorry so weird. i had no idea how to write it. kinda awkword(however u spell it). On my poll 6 people voted 4 a girl and 0 for a boy. can you guess who wins? go ahead, guess. And also on youtube you should check out supermac18. SO FUNNY! i don't want to say this, but some of his videos are funnier than fred!!! Look up _getting noticed and all_, and _my teacher called me just to say hi. _REVIEW!!! PLEASE? **


End file.
